My Eyes May Not See, But My Heart Does
by SydneyFreeSpirit27
Summary: For seven years Zoey Darby has been living a life of darkness. This rudimentary life she slowly built comes to an abrupt an when she stumbles in the middle of a war between beings she never thought existed.


**Hi there! This story will be sort of like the one about Ben 10 where I add an OC and write the events that occur during the TFP series but with twists to it. Basically it's one big, "What if...?" Except that it'll be awesome ;) I hope so. Rated T because of swearing and because I'm paranoid.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Zoey Darby and perhaps some parts of the plot I added._**

**No flames. Read and Review! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Blind Memories_

"Sweetie, wake up! You don't want to be late for school do you?" I grumbled as I heard my mom call me.

"Would it be bad if I answered _'Yes'_?" I muttered to my pillow, the only companion I wanted today.

"Don't make me count Zoey!" I groaned. I did not like it when she called me by my full first name. Though I guess it is worse when-

"Zoey Riley!" ...-she uses my full name. Hurriedly I stood and felt around my bed for my cane - I'd rather call it stick because 'cane' makes me feel old. Jack's right, I need to stop leaving it here. The sheets are such a mess it's hard to feel anything hard on them. I found my old sketching pad; a book about a romance between a mafioso and a florist that was secretly an agent; a pair of leggings; a lonesome sock - probably a blue one; my fluffy jacket. Finally I sighed in defeat and crawled backwards two steps. Reaching behind me I passed my hand over my nightstands front, looking for the small handle that resided there. Mom kept bugging me about changing it for a bigger one but I declined every time. It wasn't such a big deal - besides I already found it. Pulling it open I ran my hand over the smooth wood, knowing there were various items scattered inside other than the whistle I was looking for. Notebook...iPod...pencil...eraser...cellphone...aha! Here we go! Quickly putting it up to my mouth it let out a special sound. It wasn't like other whistles.

My ears had developed so well over the years that I could easily tell when the silent steps reached my door way, pushing open the door with a paw and strolling inside. A smile etched my face as I stretched out my hand. A snout reached it.

"Hey there buddy...I need you to help me out..." I tapped him on his nose three times and he automatically started sniffing around, searching for my white and red cane - I wanted it in blue but the white and red cane is basically like a symbol for the blind. I only leaned forward, my legs touching the floor as I sat waiting. Soon I felt the familiar, cool metal against my legs. "Wow, time record Max. You're getting much better at that." I heard his small bark of happiness and could tell his long tail was wagging. I patted him on the head and stood. He was about to follow me but I stopped him. "No, no. Don't worry bud, I'm good. Go and bother Jack for me, kay?" I softly tapped his head four times with my pointer and middle finger. He gave a small bark once again and ran outside. A small grin plastered on my face as I felt my way to the bathroom - more like counting the steps. All the same, I started counting down for Max. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 -"

"_Max!_" I snickered lowly. Ah, I love that German Shepherd. Nobody knew that I had taught that to Max - he'd figure it out soon enough anyway. Stretching I placed the cane on the wall to my left. I ran my hand up the ceramic sink, already knowing exactly where I had placed the container that had both the toothpaste and my purple toothbrush - at least I hope Jack did get it purple. He didn't lie to me though. I knew this very well. He might've teased me a lot like the brother he is, but never messed with my condition - ever. I uncapped the toothbrush and placed the top against the brush. Squeezing lightly until I felt the cool substance brush my fingertips ever so slightly and put the stick part of the brush in my mouth. While my brush was held between my lips I grabbed the cap from inside the container and closed tightly the toothpaste. Mom was very wary about bacteria and if I didn't close it shut the right way she would notice - meaning that she would start to come every morning to help me, again. I did not want that and had voice it clear enough many times. I took the brush and started moving it along my teeth in circular motions - always from left to right and back again.

Jack's my younger brother. He's taller than me by seven inches. I'm not short...he's too tall. I remember when I was thirteen and he was twelve. Low self-esteem had managed to make it's way to his stubborn head because I was taller than he was. Mom tried to explain to him - as did I - that boys matured a little after girls. Boy, did he mature. It was like somebody came, put him on a table and stretched him from his arms and legs. It almost freaked me how quickly he outgrew me. Especially because he doesn't really practice sports that much.

I spit out the toothpaste and turned the faucet, cupping my hands beneath it to wash my mouth with the water. After about seven mouthfuls of water, one splash to my face and making sure that I cleaned the entire sink plus the toothbrush I turned off the water at the same time I stretched my leg back and kicked the door closed.

I took off my pants, shirt and underwear, then felt around for the curtain. Having it within arms reach I stepped onto the bathtub, shivering at the cold tiles beneath my feet. I practically made a bee line to where the faucet was. Okay, left one all the way down and jump back. Of course I jumped back. The first time you turn it on the water that comes out is bone chilling. I stuck my foot out and tested the water for about...say fifteen seconds with my toes. When the water started warming up I stepped forward and turned around, sighing when the hot water ran down my head. Such a good feeling I could stay here forever...

"Zo, you okay in there?" My eyes opened and I gave a small sigh. I didn't space off that long, did I now?

"I'm _fine_ Jack." I called as I kneeled down and felt the wall until I reached the corner where the shampoo and conditioner were.

"You sure? It's already seven forty five." _Wow_, I did take my sweet time. Or, maybe I just woke up late...why didn't I check the time anyway? I always do.

"Sorry, if you want go ahead without me." I grabbed both bottles, when I felt the one with a cap I put it down and grabbed the other one, pushing down until I felt my cupped hand fill up with the shampoo.

"No it's fine. I'll wait." I raised a brow. It's not that he isn't sweet like that all of the time, it's just that today he had an oral presentation that was on the first period. Shouldn't he be in a hurry like he always -...

"You don't have it ready, do you?" I asked as I smeared the shampoo on my head and rubbed vigorously.

"What?" Playing innocent? Mh, that confirms it.

"The oral presentation." A pause. Hehe, got him.

"How did you-?"

"Just because it looks like I'm asleep when I'm resting on the couch with my eyes closed doesn't mean I actually am." I retorted with a smug grin. I love bothering him. I could almost hear the sound of his jaw falling on the floor.

"That t-the-uh...you are such a cheater."

"Am not." I declared as I washed away the shampoo quickly.

"Are too."

"Not." I smeared conditioner over my long, dark hair and felt along the wall for the ornament hanging that had the soap bars in it. Bingo.

"Too."

"Are not - to the infinity." I started rubbing the soap bar on my arms. I heard him groan.

"You always pull that one!"

"Yet you never see it coming." Irony. He hates it from me. I rubbed the back and front of my neck. Mmm, looks like he left. Oh well. I kept rubbing all over my back, my stomach, legs and everywhere else. Stepping under the water I let it wash away the soap as I ran my hands over my hair in an attempt to fasten the process of taking off the conditioner. When I couldn't feel anymore on any part of my hair or body I turned off the shower, then wrung out the water from my hair. It's really bad if you do that but I was in a hurry - at least for Jack. I would say, 'I hope he doesn't have to give the presentation today', but let's face it, his last name, is Darby. D. Unless the teacher decides to cut some slack and start with the alphabet backwards or getting papers out of a hat, he's doomed. I felt above the toilet for the towels and found one - ugh, it's a small one. I don't like the small ones, they're uncomfortable. I dried myself off, then felt around the sink for my cane. Where the heck - I felt something against my foot. Oh. It fell. I bent, wincing as the towel opened up behind me - leaving my rear uncovered - and took it. I opened the door, then quickly traveled around my room at lightning speed as I looked for underwear, clothes and accessories.

I settled for a purple T-shirt with a yellow smiley face, some washout, blue jeans that flare out from the knee down, my black converse style with sneakers with the sparkly, rainbow laces, a purple beanie with pink snowflake designs, and a sleeveless jean-jacket with a hood lined with brownish-white fake fur. I know this because every time I went shopping it was with my mom and she described every single little detail. It wasn't very cold today, that's why I didn't wear any jacket - that was my "trademark" as a lot of people say. I almost always can be seen with a jacket, hoodie or coat. I like wearing them.

Quickly I walked out the door, cane in hand, stretching out my left hand halfway through the hall as I felt the material of my side messenger bag brush it. I smiled,

"Thanks Maxie." A bark was my response as I descended the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet by the last two but managed to cover it up before mom saw. "Hey mom." I could tell it was her to my left in the kitchen - her shoes are much quieter than Jack's and her keys always jingle too much. I've always wondered if she does it on purpose. It's like a beacon for me.

"Hi sweetie," She came over to me in less than five seconds and soon had me enveloped in a tight hug. "Did you do your homework?"

"I'd...tell you...if you'd let me...breath." I gasped out, immediately feeling her loosen her grip and hold me by my forearms instead. I still hadn't been able to put on my school bag.

"Sorry sweetie."

"Yes, I did do my homework."

"You've got your earphones?"

"Yes."

"Your laptop?"

"_Yes_."

"Your phone?"

"Yes mom."

"Everything in your bag is organized?" I felt her prying fingers over the bag so I took it back quickly.

"Yes! Mom, I've got everything ready."

"What about your watch?" I lifted up my left hand for her to see it resting on my wrist - actually I went to sleep with it and took it off right before taking a bath. "What time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" I could almost hear her arms shuffling as they crossed one another and stared expectantly at me with a raised eyebrow. Yeah, that's how well I know her. I couldn't help myself. She knows I don't like the cartoon but still love to mess with the phrase. I put my raised arms down and lifted the magnifying glass over to read the time with my fingers.

"Eight ten in the morning." I said, already knowing what was in store for me.

"Zoey why did you wake up so late? Didn't the alarm go off? Maybe you didn't hear it." I sighed at the usual torrent of questions. My mom had this recurring fear of me losing another one of my remaining senses. If I was blind and mute, I could still communicate with people through sign language. If I went deaf...I'd be nearly completely unable to have a sense of direction. Echolocation is a hard factor to develop and while my sense of smell is very accurate it doesn't help me much as guidance. That would be where Max and my cane would come in. Mom is very skeptical about Max though, something I strongly frown upon. He's my friend. I trust him.

"Don't worry mom...I forgot to put it on." She sighed with relief and I made my way over to the car. She rushed after me, opening the door and almost carried me towards the car. I jumped in, placing my cane between my legs and shrugged over my head the strap of my bag. Jack sat beside me.

"Jack, aren't you going to take your bike?" I heard him groan as e shifted on the seat. The engine started and mom slowly rolled out of the garage, waiting a few seconds as the garage door slid shut.

"No! I am not taking that thing with me anymore." I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me the laughing stock for everybody Zo."

"So?" I love it when that happens. Right after he says my nickname somebody says 'so'. In this case me. I heard a sound come from him. For some reason I'm almost a hundred percent sure that he is staring incredulously at me.

"So? So I won't get a chance to get a girl in all of high school!" I sighed and shook my head at him. Drama queen.

"Drama much?"

"It's not drama Zoey, it's reality."

"Pfft. Throw that shoe at somebody else Jacky, cuz I'm not buying it."

"It's 'sell that shoe' Zoey."

"Not in my dictionary it isn't."

After that we just kept on fighting about the same subject until we were almost at school and I grew bored of it.

"Change of subject please. This one has me bored." Before he could say anything mom spoke.

"We're here!" She announced as Jack got out his way and I followed after him - I could clearly hear the cars zooming by the door I was seating next to. As I climbed out I quickly put the cane to the ground. "Jack go with your sister to her classroom oka-?" I cut her off.

"Mom it's fine. I memorized the whole way - I can even count the steps, you know that. Besides, were already late as it is." I didn't want Jack to be late because of me...even though he wants to be late.

"Well...okay, take care you two." We waved, then turned around and walked past the gates. Approximately twenty steps straight forward before reaching the doors. I swung my cane both sides, checking for any new cracks that could cause me to trip and fall, pebbles, or even a stray cat or dog that are always wondering around the school.

"Please let me walk you!" I sighed. I knew it.

"Jack, that's really irresponsible of you."

"This is the first time that it ever happens to me! I didn't do it on purpose! Besides...I haven't told mom about what happened a few weeks ago but I am still worried about it." A shudder crept up my spine at the mention but I shrugged it right off.

"Honest mistake. It won't happen again. Tina and Kaylee spent the entire free periods we had with me as they helped me count the steps one by one." That had to be the worst experience I've ever had in my entire life here at Casper High.

* * *

...

_The day had been extremely cold that morning. Strong winds blowing papers away, the temperature decreasing alarmingly fast - thankfully it hasn't rained so far. Jack had to rush off to class because he had an important test so I went off on my own. We were late but it was because mom's car had caused some trouble when turning on. Jack didn't really accompany much since I asked him myself not to do it. I wanted to try and become more independent. It was the only way I would learn to go anywhere without somebody always at my side. Jack was simply worried because the weather was pretty bad and I had to cross the middle of the school to get to my classroom._

_It was out in the open, meaning that the wind could be a problem and if it rained I'd be screwed, but I didn't care. The teachers had all asked hundreds of times if I wanted them to move to rooms where I didn't have to give such long trips. Honestly, it seemed appealing, but I declined. In college it would be worse; better get used to it sooner than later. _

_I had started to walk across the path that was put out over the grass - it was a great way for me to know where I was going. I simply followed the path to the center where a huge tree resided right at the middle. From there it was a piece of cake. I heard some footsteps from my right but didn't pay any mind - only ten more steps and I'd be at the tree! More footsteps came from my left. I slowed slightly as a breeze swept my hair forward and nearly all over my face, the wind rushing past my ears and deafening me for three seconds. Then I managed to distinguish the steps. Four. One had a pair of sneakers because the steps were quieter. The one next to him had crocs - wet ones because they made squishing sounds. From my left they must've both worn sneakers too. Boys. Four boys were walking. I reached the tree. I couldn't smell cologne at all but at least I didn't smell sweat either. Before I could make it to the other way of the tree somebody grabbed my right wrist. A hand that was calloused, big and strong. Definitively a boy._

_"Hey there, don't think I've seen you around." The voice was masculine, clear and I could clearly hear the huge ego that came with it. The hand turned me around and I felt a body stand behind me. _

_"Yeah...you new?" Goosebumps made the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stand on end. That voice behind me was huskier and hoarse. I could tell they were both way taller than me. A third voice rang out. _

_"Must be, I'd remember a cute face like that one..." I stayed silent, waiting to see if the fourth one would speak but nobody said anything. The hand on my wrist started pulling me away from my actual destination. _

_"Um...I'm sorry but...I'm late for class and I need to get going." I tried to pull my wrist back to me but I only managed to stop whoever it was. I did not like this. At all. _

_"Aw, don't worry we'll get cha ta class after we give you a little tour around." The husky voice said from behind me and started trying to push me forward. Panic surged through me and I did the first thing that popped into my head - and that I could actually do. I swung my cane around hard. I didn't expect it to hit. _

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_Gasp. Oh...my...Lord...I hit them! The hand holding me let go immediately and the body behind me disappeared._

_"Ow! Bitch my eye!" My eyes widened even more. The face? I hit them on the face? Okay, well, I did hit high...I froze. Realization that I was technically free dawned on me in a split second. Then I made a mad sprint to my left. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know who I hit. I didn't know what they wanted. I didn't give a shmuck. I knew that I was getting away. I knew that they were strangers. I knew that they wanted to take me away from my class - meaning that they had no good intentions. I thought my luck was good as I ran blindly - literally - through the grass and stones. Guess what? Luck was out to get me. Bad luck. I forgot completely about the fact that there were stone benches all around this grassy area. I was probably only a few inches away from getting into the building. The benches were very low. They could barely reach my knees. _

_Thud._

_Sharp intake._

_Wham! _

_My knees hit the stone hard on. At the speed I was going, I wasn't able to stop. My body lost balance and kept moving forward, but down. The front of my thighs hit the other end of the bench and my face met the floor ungracious and painfully. My body only kept moving until my legs hit the sidewalk that was only twelve inches away from the entrance to the building itself. I couldn't move. My knees were burning with searing pain; my thighs felt like they had been scrapped up; my hands were dirty, scrapped and burning up from the friction they made with the floor - an attempt that failed to keep me from completely falling over. My face...it was worse than being hit with a soccer ball. If I hadn't kept my mouth shut I would've eaten grass and mud. I thought I was done for until I heard something else, a voice that either meant heaven heard me...or that I was in plain, deep shit. _

_"ZOEY!" Jack...he had been excused from the test because the teacher knew me and was worried about me slipping on a puddle if it rained or my things getting lost because of the wind. He hadn't scared off the guys. No. A school police officer just so happened to be checking the area when he caught the four guys. I had felt bad when I had hit them, thinking afterwards that perhaps I overreacted and maybe they were people from school that wanted to play a silly little prank on me. In turn I left them sore and who knows if they had bleed or had permanent damage. Turns out they weren't from the school. They were way older. Like four years or so. Heh, my shock left me paralyzed on the hall of school as I heard the news. _

_You see, I talked to my brother and the police. I didn't want my mother to know what had happened. When I explained my situation to the police and that I didn't want anything to do with this, he reluctantly me off. He gave me this little beeper. Said that if anything like that ever happened again he would indeed call my mother - the beeper was so I could call him immediately. Even if I wasn't sure of what was happening. I had just gotten out of the infirmary when me and Jack overheard the teachers talking in their faculty room. _

_'I can't believe it! To think that those delinquents were just roaming the halls of our school!'_

_'What did the profile say?'_

_'Let's just say it's a good thing they were caught in time. They're known for luring girls out...' _

_'God...can you imagine what would've happened if they got their hands on one of our girls?'_

_'Good heavens! Don't even say it!'_

_Jack had to lead me out because I nearly fainted right on spot. I had been their target. I had almost been the next victim. Did they know I was blind...? Was that why they came after me? No...I don't think so...I mean I was all alone. I was a perfect target; blind or not. After that Jack has been very, very, very wary..._

* * *

I shuddered at the memory.

"Fine...you still have the beeper don't you?" I nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder and then walked off. Sigh. New day...same routine.

* * *

**_R&R!_**

**=^.^=**


End file.
